ravs_thirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Absorbing Man
Real Name: Carl Creel *Current Alias: Absorbing Man *Aliases: Greithoth, "Crusher" Creel, Rocky Davis, Dynamite Davis, Lightningbolt, Prisoner #24957 *Affiliation: Lethal Legion; formerly Worthy, Masters of Evil, former agent of Loki and They Who Wield Power *Base of Operations: Mobile *Alignment: Bad *Identity: Public Identity *Citizenship: American *Marital Status: Married *Occupation: Professional criminal; former professional boxer *Education: High school dropout *Gender: Male *Height: 6'4" (Variable) *Weight: 270 lbs (Variable) *Eyes: Blue (Variable) *Hair: Bald *Unusual Features: His "armor" made out of materials he absorbed *Origin: While serving time in prison for aggravated assault committed while a member of an extortion racket, Creel was selected by Loki, the Asgardian god of mischief, as his unwitting agent in a scheme against Thor, god of thunder. By adding an enchanting potion composed of rare Asgardian herbs to Creel's drinking water in the prison commissary, Loki granted the brutal convict a bizarre power he hoped would enable him to defeat Thor. *Universe: Earth-616 *Place of Birth: New York City, New York Powers Omni-morph Duplication: The Absorbing Man possesses the ability to bodily duplicate at will the physical properties of anything he touches or that touches him. This power extends to both animate and inanimate objects and certain forms of energy. The matter of the Absorbing Man's body magically a material and physiological change so that his body actually becomes composed of the matter or energy with which he is making contact. While he is in this altered state, he still possesses his sentience despite the fact that his brain is now composed of the same materials as the rest of him. Among the more ordinary materials he has been transformed into include steel, stone, wood and glass. More unusual have been his transformations into water, fire, snow and silk. His most powerful transformations have been into energy-states such as cosmic, nuclear, thermal or light. The Absorbing Man has learned through practice to only absorb the properties of objects that he wishes to absorb. Originally he could be tricked into absorbing the properties of objects that would render him relatively vulnerable. There appears to be no time limit to how long he can retain a given property. When he is rendered unconscious or in a coma, he retains the form which he last consciously assumed. There would also not appear to be a minimum amount of time he must retain one form before assuming another. He can even become more than one substance at once. The Absorbing Man can also absorb specific properties relating to the form or mass of an object he touches. For example he can assume the height of a skyscraper or the spikes of a mace. He can also assimilate mystic properties of objects or beings. He was able to mimic the properties of Thor's hammer and the strength of Thor himself. The Absorbing Man can alter the molecular structure of his body, his clothes, and his wrecking ball to mimic the properties of any material he touches. This process also gives him enhanced strength, endurance, and in most cases, resistance to injury. If the object touched holds some form of energy, such as a battery or a blast furnace, Creel absorbs these properties as well. He also has limited shape-changing abilities when absorbing certain objects, such as forming hammer-like fists when touching a hammer or growing to enormous size when copying items of massive power or strength themselves. Category:Characters